Don't Tell A Soul
by Sakura onto Hitomi
Summary: In the Mononoke manor, Sachi is a beloved maid that is very close to them all. When she has an accident and can't do her job, she sends her daughter Kagome to take her place. Why does Kagome hate the Mononoke's so much? ON HOLD
1. Chapter One

~*~Yes, another Inu Yasha fanfic. I apologize. I just have way too many ideas! Here's the summary:

Summary: A maid in the Mononoke manor is very dear to them all. When she becomes unable to work, she sends her daughter to fill in until she may return. The whole manor is turned upside down when they find out the girl is not exactly their biggest fan. What's going to happen to them all? 

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once… I DO NOT OWN _INU YASHA_, only my story and any original characters I make up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Chapter One_**

            A small golden color ball rolled down the massive hallway towards a woman with short brown hair and a kind smile. Slowly, she reached down and picked up the ball, waiting for the owner to run towards her as always. Sure enough, a small ten year old boy with long silver hair came running with arms stretched out. "Sachi-san!"

            The woman smiled as the little bundle of energy ran straight at her, hugging her legs. She laughed. "I think you dropped something, Inu Yasha. You better hang onto this." The smile still on her face, Sachi gave the boy his ball.

            "Arigatou, Sachi-san. Can you play with me now?" The amber eyed boy gave her his best puppy dog face, including the quivering lip. 

            The maid laughed. "Gomen, Inu Yasha. I have to get home early today. I have young ones of my own you know. I even have a little girl a year younger than you."

            "A girl? Yuck!"

            A chuckled escaped her lips. "She's not that bad. Trust me, one day you won't have the same ideas as you do now. It will be wonderful, Inu Yasha."

            The boy just shrugged and ran off with his ball, but not before turning and waving at his favorite person in the whole world.

            Sachi had been working at the Mononoke manor for a very long time now, even before young Inu Yasha was born. After his mother had died, she became like a second mother to him when he was eight. That was two years ago. It was around then when… Sachi shook her head and finished up her work. After putting the supplies away, she went back to the maid's area and collected her things, then disappeared into the night, back to her home where her daughter and two year old son were waiting.

            The walk to her small home wasn't that long. Pushing open the door, Sachi smiled at the old babysitter in the corner. "Arigatou, Kaede-sama. I'm sorry I'm later than usual this evening."

            The woman got up and smiled at the younger woman. "It's no problem, child. They were good this evening."

            "They always love spending time with you."

            "Aye, and I them, but young children need their mother more."

            Sighing, Sachi closed her eyes and nodded. "I know. I spoke with Inutaishio yesterday. My days will be reduced so that I may be here to raise them."

            "Good. It's the least he can do."

            "Please don't start on that."

            "Forgive me, child. I better be going."

            "Good night, Kaede-sama."

            "Good night, young Sachi. But also remember this, ye daughter is special and also knows, but does not yet understand. She will though, soon enough."

            "Arigatou."

            With that, Kaede left, leaving Sachi to an empty room. She slowly walked into her daughter's room and looked down with fear and love in her eyes. 'I wonder what will happen when you understand, my dear little Kagome.'

~Ten Years Later~

            Sachi was tired today. It was no wonder since she was up all night long, having another argument with her daughter. Just thinking about it made her sigh again. 

            "What's wrong, Sachi-san?"

            Looking up, the maid wasn't surprised to see a now nineteen year old Inu Yasha looking at her with concerned eyes. She smiled up at him as she rose to her feet. "It's nothing, Inu Yasha. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

            Inu Yasha looked her over carefully. The woman looked worn and exhausted. Ever since that day five years ago, Sachi had always seemed tired and sad, something he didn't like to see in her eyes. Sadness just wasn't supposed to be there. She had helped him grow up over the years when he had no one but his father, Inutaishio. He had an older half brother named Sesshoumaru, but he left when Inu Yasha was about eight, only a year after his mother died. His father took her death very hard, but seemed to recover fairly quickly, thanks to Sachi. She always seemed to brighten up everyone's day. That is, until that day five years ago. Whenever Inutaishio inquired what was wrong, she would just say it was nothing. They both knew something happened, but Inu Yasha had no idea what. He thought his father did, but never mentioned it. It was Sachi's choice whether to tell him or not.

            Inu Yasha sighed and smiled at her, trying to reassure her. Sachi was a second mother to him and he never wanted to see her sad. It was painful. She was one of the few that wasn't scared of him because of his demon side. He was a hanyou, his father a demon and his mother a human. Sesshoumaru is full demon, his father's son from a first marriage.

            Sachi smiled at the boy. "I better finish up my work. Would you like to help me today?" The silver haired boy nodded as they walked into the bathroom. Inu Yasha immediately went to work on the floors while Sachi began on the very high mirrors. Some of their more private conversations happened while Yasha helped her clean. It was his way of spending more time with her.

            "So, how are things going, Yasha? Things seem to change all the time now." The brown haired woman climbed on top of the counters to reach the very top of the mirrors.

            "That's because you only come three times a week now. Why is that, Sachi-san? You used to come everyday."

            "Well, my children need me now and then too. I am also getting older, as are you. Your father figured it would be better for me to come less often."

            "But I thought he liked you."

            Sachi hesitated then turned to him. "That's not it, Yasha. It's just that my family needs me a little more. We've talked about this before."

            A deep sigh escaped his lips. "I don't like sharing you with them."

            She smiled. "You just don't know them. They don't like sharing me with you either."

            "Why can't you just stay here?"

            "You know I can't. It's just-" Before she could finish her statement, Sachi lost her balance on top of the counters and slowly started to fall backwards. By the time Inu Yasha knew what was happening, Sachi had fallen and a loud snap was heard as she hissed in pain. He ran quickly to her side. "Sachi-san?!?"

            "Inu Yasha, go get your father quickly."

            With a quick nod, the silver haired hanyou took off for his father's study. Bursting through the doors, Inu Yasha found him sitting at his desk as usual. "Father! It's Sachi-san! She fell and hurt herself bad."

            That was all that needed to be said. Inutaishio shot straight up and ran after his son, heading for the fallen maid. As soon as they reached her, the older Mononoke inspected the woman's leg. "It's broken. The swelling is huge in a short amount of time. You will be unable to walk on it for some time." Concern filled his eyes as he looked at Sachi's face. 

            The woman sighed. "I see. But how will I be able to work then?"

            Shaking his head, Inutaishio looked her in the eyes. "You will not. You will be home recovering from this. I will pay any bills that need to be paid for your injury."

            After a moment, Sachi spoke again. "If I may, I know of someone who could take my place until my leg is alright."

            Inu Yasha cocked his head to the side, his face showing his confusion. "Who?"

            "My daughter. She is a hard worker and will be able to do the work. Please, Mononoke-sama, allow her to fulfill my duties."

            The two demons exchanged looks until the elder one sighed. "Very well. Until you are allowed to work, your daughter will be coming to take over your job. But right now, we are taking you to the hospital."

            "That's unnecessary. I live not too far away and am very good friends with the miko there. She will be able to look after me."

           "Alright. I'll have one of the other maids take you home then. Inu Yasha, stay with Sachi-san until I return." With that, Inutaishio left in order to find the maid's ride home.

            "Gomen, Sachi-san. I should have been paying more attention."

            The woman smiled up at him. "Shh. It's alright, Yasha. I'm going to be just fine. It's not your fault. These things happen."

            A few moments later, another woman came into the room, a couple years younger then Sachi. Taking her so one arm was around her shoulders, the maid allowed her colleague to shift her weight, making it easier to walk. Before leaving, Sachi turned. "I'll make sure my daughter is here bright and early tomorrow. Don't worry, Mononoke-sama. I'll be just fine and back here before you know it." With a smile, Sachi and her companion left the room and the manor, heading back to her small home.

~At home~

            A woman about the age of nineteen was at the old stove, cooking something for her twelve year old brother to eat. He was a hungry kid, that's for sure. But that was normal considering…

            A knock was heard at the door and the raven haired girl walked over to answer it. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see two women standing there, one leaning heavy on the other woman. "Oh Kami, hurry and put her on the couch. I'll have Souta fetch Kaede-sama. With that, the girl ran into the small area that lead into the woods. "Souta! Souta, come here quick!"

            Before she had a chance to call again, the boy in question stood before her. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

            "I need you to run to Kaede-sama's. Mother's hurt and needs her help."

            "Hai!" With that, the boy took off, leaving Kagome to go back into the small home. The other woman had left by the time she had come back in, her mother Sachi laying on the couch with her one leg elevated. With a cold expression, Kagome sat beside her mother. "So what happened?"

            With a small sigh, Sachi explained. "I was cleaning the mirrors and lost my balance. It's broken."

            "Oh wonderful. Now at least you don't get to go off to _them."_

            "Kagome… enough. Now is not the time."

            Soon there was a knock on the door and Kagome got up to let Kaede in. The old woman went over to Sachi and indeed found the leg was broken. "You will not be able to work for sometime, Sachi-san." The old miko began to wrap her leg in order to keep it from moving too much.

            "I realize that. Arigatou."

            "I must get back to the shrine, but I will be back in the morning with some herbs that will help the pain. Until then, keep it elevated."

            "Arigatou."

            Kaede then left, leaving the small family together. Sachi turned to her son. "Souta, please go get some more wood for the fire. I need to speak with Kagome for awhile."

            The boy simply nodded and went out into the forest, leaving the women alone. "Kagome, you know about our financial situation."

            "What are you getting at?" Kagome's eyes were ice cold again, her voice harsh. 

            "Kagome, I need you to go take my place."

            "What?!? No! Never! I'd rather be dirt poor and die on the streets than serve _him._ There is no way I am doing that!" 

As she was about to leave the room, Sachi called to her. "What about for Souta? Does he deserve the same fate?"

Kagome turned slowly. "That was a low blow."

            "Please, my sweet daughter."

            "Don't call me that. You may be my birth mother, but I hold nothing in my heart for you, not after what you have done." 

            Her daughter's words cut through Sachi deeply, but there was nothing she could say. With a deep sigh, she silently pleaded with her first child. Ever since that day, Kagome had been cold to her, ashamed and angry. Sachi missed seeing her daughter smile and the hugs they used to share, but there was no going back to that time. Never again. 

            "Please."

            After a few moments, Kagome sighed. "Fine, I'll do it, but only for Souta's sake. It's not like he had a choice in all of this anyway."

            "Arigatou. I told them you would be there in the morning."

            Kagome had already left the room by then, leaving Sachi alone with her heavy heart. She tried her hardest not to cry, but no matter what happened, tears would always fall. 'Please, let her coldness be melted. I ask not that she love me that way again, but only for her forgiveness. Please, save my little girl.' With that, the woman cried herself to sleep.

~*~Yes, I know this is a bit confusing. If you have any questions, I'll try my best to answer them without giving away too much. Ja ne!"


	2. Chapter Two

~*~ Apparently all of you want to know what's going on, so here we go. Btw, I changed Inu Yasha's dad's name to Inutaishio. It's fixed in the last chapter.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Chapter Two_**

~The next day~

            A large dark red room was lit by many lamps, adding shadows to make it more mysterious. In the middle of the room stood a raven haired woman in a blue maid's uniform with her hair pulled back by a hair clip. Her ice cold eyes were focused on the large youkai standing at the other end of the room. 'So this is him. Bastard.'

            "You must be Kagome, Sachi-san's daughter."

            Kagome didn't answer, but continued to glare at him, biting her tongue in order to keep her mouth shut. 'I'm doing this for Souta. That's the only reason.'

            "It's a shame what happened to your mother. I know you must be very worried about her."

            "You don't know what's going on in my mind. What happened to Sachi shouldn't have happened in the first place. Now if you don't mind, I'd rather just come and do the job she's supposed to." 

            The Mononoke Lord was indeed surprised by that outburst, especially how she had said the woman's name instead of calling her 'mother'. 'So what Sachi has told me is true.' Shaking that off, he nodded at the girl. "Very well. You can start with the bedrooms for now. Sango-san here," Inutaishio gestured towards another maid off to the side, "will assist you whenever you have any questions. Is that alright with you, Kagome-san?"

            "It's _Higurashi-san and I don't believe I shall be needing any help." With that, Kagome gave a slight bow and quickly left the room, heading for the maid area to retrieve her supplies. She could tell that other girl… Sango was following her. With a quick turn on her heels, Kagome came face to face with this slightly older girl with brown eyes like her own. "Look, no offense or anything, but I don't need any help. Sachi has been working here far too long for me not to pick up anything. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do."_

            The other woman seemed slightly annoyed. "Well, far be it for me to welcome you. Apparently we were all wrong to assume you'd be nice like your mom."

            "_Sachi_ is nothing like me and I hope never to become her." Before Sango could say anything more, Kagome grabbed her things and went off to the third floor where the bedrooms were.

            Sango just stood there, dumbfounded. "Well, welcome to the Mononoke Manor."

~Third Floor~

            Sunlight filtered through the blinds and into sleepy eyes of a certain hanyou. Blinking a few times, Inu Yasha finally stretched his arms over his head when he heard a slight humming coming from right outside his door. Curious, he looked towards his door to see the knob turning. Ever so slowly, Yasha saw a girl about his age walk in wearing a maid's uniform. 'She doesn't look familiar. Could she be new? Wait… could that be Sachi-san's daughter? What was her name again?'

            The girl apparently didn't notice him, so Inu Yasha ducked a bit more into the covers, deciding to observe her.

            "Stupid family. Should have figured they'd all be slobs. Bet they've never really worked a day in their lives. Bastards."

            The hanyou raised both eyebrows up in shock after hearing the new maid say such things. 'Who the hell does she think she is?!?' Choosing that time, Inu Yasha lifted his head in the direction of the girl, who currently had her back to him. "Actually, my father worked hard to build up his company."

            The raven haired girl spun around to glare at the boy in the bed. "Really? And I suppose you just use whatever he gives you instead of working for it yourself."

            That got him angry. "I've worked before, for your information."

            "Why do I find that very hard to believe?"

            "Believe what you want, wench, but I know what I have done in my life."

            "Don't you dare call me a wench, dog boy."

            That's it. Inu Yasha rose out of the bed and marched over to her, anger all over his face. "Watch what you say to me. Do you have any idea who I am?"

            An evil smirk played on her face. "Yeah, daddy's little hanyou son. Now ask me if I give a damn."

            "Get the hell out of my room, wench!"

            "Make me, bastard! And my name is NOT wench! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me! Higurashi-san to you!"

            "Like I give a damn, bitch! Get the hell out!"

            "I'd be glad to, but I have a job to do and no spoiled brat puppy is going to keep me from finishing it! Besides, it's already noon, you lazy ass mutt!"

            "What your point?"

            "Get your ass out of bed and do something! Damn, I never thought you'd be _this lazy." Kagome rolled her eyes and reached for her supplies, but Inu Yasha wasn't going to let her get off this argument that easily. _

            "What the hell is wrong with you, bitch? Are you always this bitchy or are you just PMSing?"

            With that, Kagome whirled around and slapped him right across the face so hard, a nice bright red handprint was left as evidence. "You stupid bastard! Who ever taught you manners obviously failed miserably!"

            Oh, the hanyou was seeing red at the moment. "For your information, girl, your mother basically raised me since I was eight."

            "Oh, Sachi raised you? Now I understand. Stupid bitch raised a bastard."

            Kagome didn't even have time to react. Inu Yasha had slammed her into the wall with almost all of his strength. Her surprised eyes looked directly into his royally pissed off amber ones. He had his arms on either side of her so she couldn't get away. "Never, EVER call Sachi-san that!"

            Her bravery came back at that moment, and before she could stop herself, Kagome fired back at the enraged hanyou. "I'll call her what I damn well please! You're the one that has no right to talk, you or your asshole father! Now let me go and finish up my work so I don't have to be here any longer than I already have!" With that, she shoved his arm away, took her supplies and left the room, leaving the angered and confused silver haired boy behind. 

            Inu Yasha stared at where the girl had left, completely shocked. 'That little bitch! What the hell was she talking about anyway? Well, now I know how to act around her. Gomen, Sachi-san, but this is something I have to do. No one talks about you that way. Not while I'm around.'

            Kagome, on the other hand, went about her business, cleaning up the rooms, sweeping and mopping the floors, basically doing what the average maid does. When Kagome finished her work, it was about four in the afternoon. She had worked through her lunch period and had finished before anyone else. After wiping away some sweat from her forehead, Kagome picked up her things and put them in the closet where all the supplies were kept. 

            Before she could reach for her own personal belongings, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she sighed. "What do you want?"

            "Who said you could leave, wench?" Inu Yasha smirked at her, causing her to glare at him.

            "Listen, your highness, I did my part and that's all I need to do. Now, I'm doing what normal people do by going home."

            "You're supposed to stay until we dismiss you."

            "Like I give a shit. I have other things to do than to cater to your every whim. Later, dog boy." Kagome rolled her eyes as she stepped out the back door, Inu Yasha going after her. 

            Reaching out, he grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him. "Listen here, wench. Whether you like it or not, you are employed here, which means you have to do everything the heads of the manor say, which includes me. Now, you're going to go back inside and clean up that one room you left undone." As he was speaking, Inu Yasha was dragging her back to the house and to her supplies, causing the other maids, including Sango, to look over in confusion.

            The raven haired girl had had enough. With a great jerk of her arm, she got out of his grasp and immediately glared at him. "For _your_ information, I don't officially work here, so I don't give a shit. You fire me, you fire Sachi. I'm only doing this to support Souta and that's all! Now, leave me alone, you pathetic excuse for a demon, or I will call the police and file harassment charges against you and your family! And don't think I won't because I, unlike that bitch, have no emotional ties to this family. It would do me great pleasure to see you all get what you deserve! Now, unless you have anything else stupid to say, I'll sadly see you in two days." With that, before he could say anything, Kagome stormed off for home.

            The entire maid area was silent, staring at where the little scene too place. No one said such things about the Mononokes. What could have caused this girl to say such things? In truth, Inu Yasha had no idea. 'What could have caused her to hate us this much?' Still very confused, he decided to go to someone who might actually know what's going on. Turning on his heels, Inu Yasha went straight to his father.

~Following Kagome~

The door flew open as an enraged nineteen year old stormed into the room, causing the woman on the couch to sit up straight. "What happened?"

Kagome turned to her birth mother and glared. "I have never met anyone so lazy and arrogant in my entire life! They are just as I pictured them."

Sachi sighed. She had figured it would be a tough first day. "Kagome, sweetie, just get to know them. I'm sure there was just a misunderstanding. Once you get to know them, I'm sure you'll just fall in love with them all."

An icy glare was shot her way. "What, and end up like you? I'd rather die than betray everything I hold dear. Look where it got you, Sachi. I'll never EVER become you, not if I can do something about it."

There was nothing she could say. Sachi looked at her daughter with pain in her eyes, but she knew it would do no good. Kagome hated everything about her and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I better get started on dinner. Did Souta come home?"

A sigh came from the elder woman. "He said he would be home by dinner. Just leave the window open and he'll come."

Without a word, Kagome went into the kitchen and began preparing dinner, leaving Sachi to collect herself before her son returned. Both she and Kagome tried to put on brave faces around him, sparing him from their problems, but deep down she knew he knew. He never said anything, but that was for the best. 'As long as he doesn't know everything, this is alright for now.'

~Mononoke Manor~

"Father!" Inutaishio looked up from his papers and smiled at his son. "What is it, Inu Yasha? I was just going over some plans for you birthday celebration next month."

The hanyou walked right up to him. "I have something to ask you. Why does that wench hate us so much? And why does she despise Sachi-san?"

A deep sigh left the youkai's mouth as he put his papers onto the desk before him. "Inu Yasha, I can't tell you that. It is something only Kago- Higurashi-san can reveal."

"So you do know why that bitch is acting this way?"

"Watch your mouth! Sachi-san would highly disapprove of what you say about her own flesh and blood."

"Yet that girl can call her a bitch?"

"Let is be, my son. Some people just can't change. I suggest just trying to either be her friend, or stay out of her way. There's nothing else we can do."

This angered the hanyou. "You could yell at her or something! She has no right to disrespect me or our family!"

"Enough!" Inutaishio rose from his seat to stare down at his son, who knew well enough to keep silent. "I will not dishonor myself or Sachi-san by getting involved in a personal family matter, nor do I expect my son to. Let it alone, Inu Yasha. That's final." He didn't wait for the young silver haired man to reply, but instead turned back to his papers. 

Inu Yasha understood the matter was closed. "Yes father." With that, he bowed slightly to show his respect for his decision, then left the room. 

Inutaishio looked up to see if he had really left, and when he was sure his son was out of hearing range, let out a huge sigh. 'Oh Sachi. I knew this day would come soon, but I will do everything I can to prevent it. I will do all I can to keep it silent, but if I know my son, he will find out soon. How will he act, I wonder. The same as young Kagome? If so, I fear the days that come.'

~Third Floor~

            There was a small knock on the door as Inu Yasha looked up from his book. "Come in."

            The door slowly opened in a female walked into the room. "Well, that was certainly something. What do you think was up with her?"

            Shaking his head, Inu Yasha answered her. "I don't know, Sango, but that's where I need your help. I want you to become friends with her. Girls tend to stick together."

            Sango sighed and sat at the edge of his bed. "I'm not sure I like this girl. I mean, Sachi-san is the sweetest person I've ever met, becoming like a second mother to me as well, but I can't imagine her raising a daughter like that. Something big must have happened."

            "I have a feeling it's linked to what happened five years ago."

            "What did happen?"

            Shaking his head, Inu Yasha gazed out the window. "Sachi-san never spoke of it, but it was obvious something was wrong."

            Suddenly, Sango rose to her feet and made movements towards the door. "I'll do all I can, Inu Yasha, but I can only do so much."

            "Arigatou, Sango." With a quick nod, Sango was out the door, leaving our favorite hanyou to his thoughts. 'What happened, Sachi-san?'

~*~I know, another cliffhanger. I think I'm getting pretty good at them, don't you? Just remember, if you kill me, you never find out what happens next! Ah HA! I live for another day. 

I'll will start answering questions in the next chapter, but quick thanks/shout out to the five that have reviewed thus far: fishie02, Robin5791, Millia (who's Amber-Rae?), firegal777, and Kesperlis. And a quick shout out to my "beta reader" Kiiroi Kotori!!! I didn't get to show this to her though, since she was asleep, but I'll probably fix whatever mistakes I have later.  Ja ne!!!!~*~


	3. Chapter Three

~*~Author's note will be at the end.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Chapter Three_**

            A loud beeping noise awoke the sleeping raven haired girl. Clicking the accursed alarm clock off, she threw back her blanket, stretched, and began getting ready for her day. Looking out the small window, Kagome noticed it was definitely early, judging by the fact the sun was not even up yet. Yawning, she got up, took a quick shower, then changed into an old pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt. She didn't have much to choose from anyway. 

            Running towards the kitchen, she made a quick breakfast and left the extra food in the oven that she had to kick to make work. Writing a quick note about the food, Kagome grabbed her ancient yellow backpack and ran out the door.

~Somewhere else~

            A loud beeping noise sounded throughout the large room, causing the silver haired hanyou to stir slightly. With incredible speed, the offending sound was silence as soon as it smashed into the opposite wall. Grumbling, Inu Yasha dove deeper into his nice warm covers, deciding to sleep longer. 

            There was a knock at his door, which he chose to ignore. Too bad for him, the door swung open and someone walked in. "Inu Yasha, your father wants to see you."

            Grumbling was all the person received, indicating the hanyou was insisting on more sleep. Sighing, the woman walked over and ripped the covers off the boy, then took a step back for when he lashed out, which he did. "What the hell?!?"

            Sango sighed again and glared at him. "I told you. Your father wants to see you… now."

            "Tell him five more minutes…" A glare from Sango gave him the message that his extra sleep was not going to be allowed. Grumbling yet again, Inu Yasha got up and made moves to change. "Umm, I'll be there in a minute. You can leave now, unless you want a look." That smirk quickly came off his face while he ducked out of the way of a flying alarm clock that was aimed at his head. 

            "Next time, I won't miss." Sango quickly left the room, leaving the hanyou to change. 

            When he finally came out of his room, Inu Yasha followed Sango to his father's office. The older youkai looked up and smiled at his son. "Good morning, or should I say afternoon?"

            Confused, Inu Yasha looked over to the maid who just rolled her eyes. "It's noon already, Inu Yasha-sama."

            *Sweatdrop*

            Coughing a bit, the hanyou looked at his father. "What did you want to see me about?"

            "Right. I thought I should inform you we shall have a visitor in about a week. Your mother's friend, Haruko-san , is leaving Japan for about two months and can't take her child with her."

            Dawning came upon the hanyou. "Wait… you don't mean that little runt of a fox demon… Shippou?!?"

            A small smile formed on Inutaishio's face. "Glad to see you remember him. He certainly remembers you."

            "Damn it, father! Why do I have to get stuck with that brat for two months?!?"

            "Watch your tone with me! We are doing her a favor in honor of your mother. Behave yourself."

            Inu Yasha bit his lip and nodded. "Hai, I'll do my best not to disgrace myself and this family."

            "Alright. Now, why don't you go do something?"

          Seeing as he was being dismissed, Inu Yasha sighed and left the office, heading back to his room. 'Go do something? Jee, that sounded real positive.' Suddenly, for some unknown reason, he remembered what that wench had said.

            _"Get your ass out of bed and do something! Damn, I never thought you'd be this _lazy."__

            Shaking his head, a growl came from his throat as he reached his room. 'Stupid bitch. I do stuff!' Sighing, he turned the knob and walked in to see what a mess his room really was. "Keh, it's summer. I'm allowed to be lazy. It's like a rule or something."

            After laying on his bed for a grand total of five minutes, Inu Yasha was completely bored. "Damn it! Why am I so bored?!?" Sitting up, he looked around the room. It really was a perfect place for a pig. 

            _"Stupid family.__ Should have figured they'd all be slobs. Bet they've never really worked a day in their lives. Bastards."_

Growling again as that wench's voice filled his head again, the hanyou got up. "I'll show her." With that, he started picking up all the garbage and clothing on the floor, putting everything where it needed to go, which surprised Sango greatly, who was watching him as she had the door creaked open a bit. 'I never thought I'd live to see the day Inu Yasha would clean up his own mess. Or maybe I am dead and this is heaven?' Looking around her and seeing her cleaning supplies and the big room she had to clean, Sango sighed. 'Nope. This would have to be hell instead.'

~Later that day~

           A great sigh was heard as the door swung open and the raven haired girl walked into the house, yawning. "I'm home. Souta? You here?"

            "Up here sis!"

            "Can you deal with ramen for dinner?"

            "Only if it's beef!"

            "Sure." With that, Kagome dropped her backpack and walked into the kitchen, putting the water in the pot and placing it on the stove. Turning the knobs, she got it to the one she desired, then lit the match, placing it so the gas would hit it. The fire jumped and she readjusted the temperature. Placing the pot onto the correct burner, Kagome went over and practically fell into the chair. 'Can't…move… too…tired…'

            "Kagome! Water's boiling. Want me to throw the noodles in?"

            "Thanks Souta."

            The boy looked around the counter top, puzzled. "Where's yours?"

            A sigh escaped her lips. "I'm not eating tonight. Not hungry."

            Souta looked at his sister and sighed. He knew she was lying. She probably hadn't eaten all day. She was always doing that, not eating so that he could. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate it, but she needed to eat too. Sure, they didn't have much money, but it was enough to keep food in both of their stomachs. Why did she always give to him instead of keeping things for herself?

            He sighed. "How was your day?"

            Kagome yawned. "It was long. I'm going to head upstairs and finish up my stuff so I can go to bed. You need anything?"

            Souta shook his head. "Mom's sleeping on the couch. Kaede came by before with some herbs and stuff."

            Taking a moment to make sure she didn't say anything negative, she nodded. "Let her be. It must be… difficult. Night, Souta."

            "Night oneesan."  Kagome smiled at him, then left the room, grabbing her backpack and walking up the stairs. After dropping off the heavy yellow bag, she grabbed some pajamas and headed into the bathroom for a shower. Her day had seriously been long, but nothing she wasn't used to. At least she could sleep in a bit tomorrow. Then it hit her. 'Damn it! I have to go work for _them_ in the morning. I hope they choke on a giant hairball and die.' 

            Unable to enjoy her shower anymore, Kagome turned off the water and got out, grabbing a towel and drying off. Putting on her pjs, she walked into her room and pulled out a book, opening it and getting comfortable on the bed. 

            Souta came to look in on her around three in the morning to see his sister had just recently fallen asleep. Smiling, he walked in and moved her books to the side, pulling the blanket over her so she wouldn't catch cold. Silently, he left the room to let his sister sleep in peace.

~*~I know, it's a filler chapter, but it makes sense to the story. Trust me on that. This is basically to give you a hint of what Kagome's life is really like. Don't know when I'll update next, but let's answer your reviews…

**fishie02**- you're on the right track. It'll come out eventually.

**Robin5791**- lol. I love how you get into my stories so well. Not even close with the engagement thing. Sorry. 

**Ravioli**- good ideas there. You'll just have to wait and see.

That's all for now. Ja ne!!!~*~


	4. Chapter Four

~*~I know it's been awhile, but I finally got ideas for this one again. Fun! So, for those still reading, here's your new chapter.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Chapter Four_**

            'Comfy…sooo comfy.' This was all that was going through the hanyou's mind as he slept in his bed. It was perfect, him in the just right position on the bed while the covers made him feel wonderful. Nothing was going to ruin this moment…

            "Figures you'd still be sleeping."

            …or so he thought. His perfectly snug covers were violently ripped off, leaving his body bare to the rapid change in temperature. Growling, Inu Yasha sat up and glared at the little monster who dared to disturb him. "My clock must be wrong. Thought creatures like you only came out at night."

            The woman gave him a very fake smile. "Did you think that one up all by yourself or did you have Sango-chan figure it out for you?"

            'Sango…chan?' A small smile broke onto his face. Kagome had been working in the manor for two weeks now and this was the first time she spoke of Sango that way. 'Guess she finally became friends with the wench. Maybe now I can get some answers.'

            A loud smack broke Inu Yasha out of his thoughts. Rubbing his head, he scowled at the maid. "What the hell?!?"

            Not surprisingly, an innocent look took over her features. "You were spacing. It was either walk over there to wave my hand in front of your face or throw a shoe at your head. The shoe seemed more logical."

            "Only in your small mind."

            Feigning hurt, Kagome replied, "Ouch. That one hurt so much, you big meanie. Seriously though, you really need to get up out of that bed."

            Smirking, Yasha laid back and supported himself on his elbows. "Sure you wouldn't rather join me?"

            "Oh, cause you know how hard it is to contain myself from launching at you and making heated passion love to you." Rolling her eyes, she picked up the sheets and put them in the laundry bag. 

            Still smirking, Yasha winked at her. "Don't knock it till you've tried it."

            "I'd rather be eaten by bouncy pink marshmallow people of doom." Kagome came to the foot of the bed and began tapping her foot impatiently.

            Inu Yasha just smiled. "Can I help you?"  
            "I don't have time for this, dog boy. We could do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

            Sitting up, the silver haired man crawled across the bed and put his face right in hers. "You should know by now I like it hard."

            Smirking, Kagome shook her head. "Have it your way." Before he could react, she snatched one of his cute doggie ears and yanked real hard, pulling the hanyou off the bed.

            "Owowowowowowowowow…" Inu Yasha quickly got off and glared at her after she released his sensitive ear. What was that for, wench?!"

            "Aww, but I thought you liked it rough. Is the little puppy all bark and no bite?"

            While sliding his tongue across his fangs, he smirked. "I'll show you how I bite, wench."

            "Down boy. I only came for the sheets. Why must you always make things so difficult?"

            Pretending to think for a minute, he answered, "Because I enjoy making things difficult for you."

            "Just for that, no fabric softener for you."

            "Aww! Have a heart! Or is it frozen? I'd think Sachi-san would have taught you better than that."

            Kagome's posture stiffened as her eyes grew colder. Realizing his mistake, the hanyou looked at the maid as she grew angry. "I refuse to learn anything from that bitch. Now, unless you have anything else to say, I've wasted enough time on a simple chore." With that, she left the room, not giving him a chance to respond. 

            When she left, Inu Yasha smacked his forehead. 'Baka!!!' During the two week period, he had learned the girl was fun to throw insults at and it would turn into some kind of game as long as he didn't mention Sachi or his father. 'What could have possibly happened to make her so hateful?'

            There was a knock on the door, causing him to look up. "Come in." When Sango came in, he was slightly disappointed.

            "You did it again, didn't you?"

            "Keh! I don't see why she has to turn into a bitch every time."

            "Don't say that about Kagome-chan," Sango snapped at him. When he gave her a strange look, the maid sighed. "I found out a few things while talking to her. Let's just say she has a lot on her plate."

            Curiosity got the better of him. "Like what?"

            Sango struggled for a moment, debating if she should say anything or not.

~Flashback~

            While cleaning the main living room, Sango looked up to see the new girl working in the hallway. Picking up her supplies, the slightly older girl walked over. "Hi there. I think we got off to a bad start. I'm Sango Nagano."

            She held out her hand and waited to see if this girl would be social. Kagome reached out and took the other woman's hand. "Kagome Higurashi."

            Releasing hands, Sango smiled. "Welcome to Mononoke Manor. We're really very friendly if you give us a chance."

            "You're not just trying to be friends so you can report back to that mutt, are you?"

            A smile spread on her face as she answered. "That's one reason, but I promise not to tell him anything too personal."

            Kagome seemed to like that. "At least you're honest. Alright, what do you want to know?"

            From that moment on, Kagome and Sango warmed up to each other, telling about their lives. It turned out Sango was supporting her younger brother Kohaku after her parents had died. Both of them lived in one of the servants homes, which was just an extension to the house. Most of the maids and other workers lived at the manor, except for a few. There were those few that lived in the local village, like Kagome.

            Now Kagome had a story to tell…

~End Flashback~

            "Well, she said I could tell you this. Her father died eleven years ago, leaving her, her younger brother Souta and Sachi-san. Souta was only a year old while Kagome-chan was eight. Anyway, she took care of him while Sachi-san worked here."

            Inu Yasha sat back a bit and processed the information he was just given. 'So she lost her father the same time I lost my mother. No one should lose a parent that young.'

            Waiting until he looked up again, Sango voiced her thoughts. "What do you think?"

            "I really don't know. Do you think she's still upset about her father's death?"

            "Possible, but she did not show an attitude until I asked about Sachi-san. Kagome-chan grew very angry and told me she didn't, and I quote, 'want to talk about that bitch.' She held nothing but love and respect for her father, but pity for her brother, whom she holds dear to her. Apparently it's just between her and Sachi-san."

            "And my family, mainly father." Inu Yasha sat on his naked bed and thought for a moment.

            With a sigh, Sango made moves to exit the room. "I got more rooms to clean. Maybe you can put on more that your boxers and get up out of bed?"

            With a scowl, Inu Yasha got up and changed after his friend left the room. 'So it's resentment just to Sachi-san and us Mononokes. What am I missing?"

~

            Kagome walked down the hallway, looking from side to side. 'You'd think it'd be easy to find the door to the gardens.'

            "Looking for something?"

            The female whirled around and scowled when she came face to face with the Lord of the manor. He had a soft smile on his face as he gazed down at her, which she detested. "I was just searching for the door to the gardens."

            A small chuckle escaped his lips as Inutaishio looked at her. "Sachi-san had trouble finding it as well. Please, allow me to assist you."

            As he reached out his hand to her, Kagome slapped it away. "Don't think that because we share the same blood I am as weak and naïve as she. I don't need anything from you; none of us do."

            With that, Kagome turned on her heels and stormed off, leaving the youkai standing there. 'It is just as I feared. I just have to take it slow…'

            "Father! What was that about?"

            Inutaishio turned to see his son standing behind him, apparently upset and confused. Inu Yasha moved forward a bit more. "What did you say to her?"

            The much older youkai raised an eyebrow. 'Interesting.' Turning his head in the direction the girl went, he spoke. "Go assist her, Inu Yasha. She appears lost." Without another word, he walked away.

            Inu Yasha, completely confused, went after the girl. 'What did she mean about not needing anything from him?' The hanyou had heard the last thing Kagome had said, but nothing before that. 'What did he say to her?'

            Before dwelling on that, the silver haired teen came across the female in question, apparently angry. "You okay?"

            The maid whipped around and glared at him. "Come to throw around more insults?"

            "No, just to see if you were okay. You looked pretty angry."

            "Don't I always?"

            "Actually, no, but I haven't seen you real happy either, or smile."

            "Your point?"

            He didn't know why he was asking this at all, but it just spilled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Why don't you smile?"

            "If you were in my shoes, would you smile?"

            Smirking a bit, he pressed on. "And just what kind of shoes are we talking about here?"

            Catching on to what he really meant, Kagome twisted it a bit. "Heels."

            "Not what I meant."

            "Look, just back off, little puppy. I've got work to do."

            Smirking again, Inu Yasha stayed planted in front of her. "Maybe I could help."

            "The same way that little fox does?"

            "Oh, I should really thank you for that. He'd rather hang out with you instead of me."

            "Surprise surprise."

            Shippou had come to stay with them last week and was immediately taken with Kagome, much to her horror. Sure he was adorable, but he just seemed to make a bigger mess where ever he went. He'd apologize with a big, toothy grin, but she still had to clean it up.

            Inu Yasha shifted from one foot to the other, hands buried into his jeans pockets. "So, where do you have to work now?"

            Sighing in frustration, Kagome changed her glare to an annoyed gaze. "The gardens."

            A small smile broke onto his face. He and Sachi-san used to play there when he was still little. Nodding, the hanyou turned and headed in one direction. "Come on. I'll show you where they are."

            Raising an eyebrow, Kagome gave him an untrusting look. "Why are you being so helpful all of a sudden?"

            Turning his head to look back at the raven haired girl, he smiled. "Because that's how I was raised."

            A moment passed when the girl sighed and followed, walking beside him. Taking a look at her out of the corner of his eye, Inu Yasha saw her trapped in her own little world. "Penny for your thoughts."

            "Money first. Thoughts second."

            "Wise decision."

            "Not really. I usually hold out for what my thoughts are really worth, not just a mere penny."

            Taking the bait, he pressed on. "And how much do you think your thoughts are really worth?"

            "Let's just say even you couldn't afford it." 

            Raising an eyebrow, Inu Yasha was taken aback. 'Did she just smile?' Sure, it was a very very small one, but it was, nonetheless, a smile. 'It's a start.' Smiling, he gazed at her. "Should I start a running tab now or wait until after I get a taste?"

            "Why don't you just tell me where I can find the gardens instead of you pestering me the entire way there?"

            "You know, you really should learn how to control your temper."

            Kagome finally turned her head to look at him. "Look who's talking."

            Giving her a confused look, Inu Yasha commented. "Excuse me? I can control my temper with no problems."

            "One word: Shippou."

            "That doesn't count."

            "And why not?"

            "Because… because… Oh, lookie here. The gardens are right through there." 

            "You are a sad sad little puppy." With that said, Kagome went through the door to the gardens… if you could call it that. The plants were near death in this small area which seemed to be compacted between two wings of the house. 

            "This is the small garden. It's the one that needs the most work, so I figured that's the one you needed to be dumped off at." Smirking, Inu Yasha turned and walked away, leaving a grumbling maid to dig into the hard ground.

~

            A tall, shadow figure stood up above, watching the new maid weed and work her magic on the dying plants in the small garden. After a long period of time, the hanyou had returned and began helping the maid, in which time they continued exchanging insults. At one point, the boy smudged some dirt onto her face. In anger, she chased after him with the rake, trying to claw him. He watched as Inu Yasha held back so she would eventually catch him, but instead dodged the rake and brought the girl into his arms. He could hear him whisper to her that he wouldn't let go until she promised not to beat him with the gardening tool. Eventually, she agreed and he released her, giving her a chance to kick him in the shin, then walk back over to her chore.

           The shadow watched as the boy smiled and tried to make the maid laugh, a hint of a smile on her face as she resisted. Smiling, the unknown figure kept walking, unseen by the two below. 'It seems he got through to her. My suspicions were confirmed. As much as she denies it, she is just like her mother. And Inu Yasha is just like me.'

            With that, Inutaishio walked into his office and closed the door, smiling to himself. 'Let's see just how alike they are- Kagome-san and Sachi-san…'

~*~Next chapter should be a bit more fun, I think. Not too sure yet. Anywho, reviews are very nice. Ja ne!~*~


End file.
